


A Vancouver Christmas

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Jenbug's Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Vancouver Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenbug (ladybug218)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/gifts).



> Written for Jenbug's Fandom Stocking 2013.

Wandering into the kitchen for a fresh coffee Rodney had to laugh at the sight outside the kitchen window.

John and Madison had been out in the garden for about an hour, already a large snowman stood guard over the backyard while the two people in question were having a vigorous snowball fight. John, of course, was losing.

Taking his coffee to the kitchen door, Rodney watched as Maddie bombarded John with snowballs, finally launching herself at him and bowling them over, both of them lying in the snow and laughing merrily.

Rodney smiled at the sight. The flight from the Replicators coupled with Elizabeth's death had taken a lot out of both of them but John, in particular, had really felt the pressure of command and the guilt of losing Elizabeth, so when Sam had suggested they take a vacation over the holiday period Rodney had taken Jeannie up on her invitation and they'd arrived four days before Christmas.

Today was Caleb's last day at school and Jeannie had taken advantage of her resident babysitters to meet up with her best friend to do some Christmas shopping. On waking to fresh, white snow Maddie had, naturally, wanted to go outside and play and John had agreed enthusiastically.

It was, Rodney decided, just what Atlantis' Military Commander needed. Away from Atlantis, John could just be himself. No pressures of command, no worrying about the Wraith or Replicators. Surrounded by people who cared about him and who wanted him to relax and have a good time. It was working too, the nightmares which had plagued John's sleep night after night had finally receded and, for the first time in weeks, John, and Rodney for that matter, had been able to get a good nights sleep.

As they turned towards the house Rodney opened the door for them, bracing himself for the human cannonball who plowed into his legs for a hug, before turning to pull John into his arms for a long kiss.

However much they loved Atlantis, vacations like this one would always be welcome.


End file.
